getting to know you
by fightingmonkeys
Summary: I'm planning on making this a series of drabble fics on how they got to know each other.
1. sandwiches are yucky

My legs feel like lead as I trudge out of the OR, the only thing that's kept me going for the past 46 hours is the adrenaline rush that saving a patient gives me….that and caffeine, lots and lots of caffeine. I only have 4 hours left until the reinforcements the chief promised me arrive. Two days ago the entire pediatric wing was wiped out by stomach flu. I have my suspicions though – there was cake, a delicious chocolaty chocolate cake that I didn't get to have any of because of greedy residents – well whose getting the last laugh now, their all sick at home and here I am…working a 50 hour shift…damn it!

My grumbling stomach alerts me to how hungry I am. While browsing what's left after the lunch time rush I feel someone step beside me; even before I look up I know who it is her perfume that gives her away – it's fruity and completely intoxicating.

"What did those sandwiches ever do to you?" Her voice is low with a hint of a smile. Is she flirting with me? I glance at her; she has her hands in her scrub pockets and is rocking on her heels, a blush is creeping up her neck and reaches her cheeks – I've just caught her checking me out. I can't help but grin, Calliope Torres was checking me out.

"I hate sandwiches…there all…yucky" seriously, did I just say that - my vocabulary is that of a 5 year old. Its at this point I realize I must look like shit with a high probability of smelling really unpleasant…when was the last time I had a shower? I unconsciously sniff a few times and a look of panic must cross my face because when I look up her eyes look puzzled and she raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Er…I've not left the hospital in almost 3 days. I've barely had time to crash in an on call room, never mind bathe. So you'll have to excuse my unkemptness and err general unpleasant aroma….I'm not normally like this, nope I'm usually fresh…too fresh…they say if you wash your hai…"

"Arizona! Its okay, I heard about the crisis in PEDS. Here I was freaking out because you didn't call me after our date…" Wait, she thinks I was blowing her off? Our first date was Thursday and it was all kinds of amazing; but then there was the cake happened and all thoughts of a life outside of the hospital had been put on hold.

"No! I was going to call, I was definitely going to call" To emphasize my point I flash her a dimple popping grin. Oh my god, when was the last time I brushed my teeth!

"Oh…okay then" she nervously coughs and looks at the floor, is she going to ask me out again? I was sure she'd noticed that I spent 60% of our last date staring at her chest and the other 40% at her ass; she had no reason to be nervous…nope absolutely not, I still "really" like her.

I wait for her to say something else but instead she remains still gazing at the floor lost in thought. I'm about to say something when my pager goes off and she's dragged out of her thoughts. She looks up at me with as I make a silent apology and make my way toward the ER.

"Wait..." I spin round at her request; she's fidgeting with the hem of her scrub top and avoiding my eyes.

"Calliope, did you want to ask me something?" my tone is so sweet even I feel a little nauseated with myself but I need to put her at ease. It's surprising to me how important it is that she be the one to ask me out, regardless of what she claims – she is still a newborn, so I need to know I'm not the only one in this, I need her to chase me, to begin with at least.

"Erm…I was wondering if you'd like to…er eat me…go out to eat with me…if we could have dinner…again…erm soon?" I'm not entirely sure what she just said, but I think it was something about eating her and dinner. I consider taking the flirting to the next level and commenting on her verbal slip but its way to soon.

"I would love to, how about Tuesday- 8'o clock? I'm fairly new in town so why don't you choose where we eat"

"Okay, any no-no's…other than sandwiches of course?" She's smiling now, that wide dazzling smile that makes my heart pump a little harder.

"Nope – just sandwiches" I feel like I'm physically rooted to the spot, just staring and smiling at her. Normally I'd be really embarrassed about now but it appears she's having the same problem.

Its not until my pager goes off again that the spell is broken. I flash her a goodbye smile and rush out of the cafeteria; I feel reenergized – I'm now certain I can get through the next few hours safe in the knowledge that Calliope Torres wants to date me.


	2. a dirty bowl is more than a dirty bowl

I've never been to Arizona's apartment but she's running late and asked me to meet her here. It's not really what I'd expect of Arizona, a new build in one of Seattle's better neighborhoods. Well I don't know what I'd expected – something different perhaps, something uniquely Arizona.

I'm a little early and she's running late so I really need to make the two minute walk from my car to her apartment last ten. When I look at my watch I've ended up in front of her door in two minutes forty five seconds. I know why she's beautiful, peppy and optimistic and well - I'm none of the above. Raising my arm to knock, I listen too her approaching, the melody of a vaguely familiar tune accompanying the pitter patter of her feet - a ball of nervous fire takes hold in the pit of my stomach

"Calliope! You're early, but that's okay. Come in, make yourself at home, I wont be long!"

She looks beautiful and I know what I must look like – frozen in the doorway, mouth agape. She doesn't seem to notice, as when my brain starts to process again I realize she's made her way back to what I assume is the bathroom. Looking around Arizona's apartment I'm a little shocked, if it wasn't what I was expecting from the outside it certainly not what I was expecting on the inside. The majority of floor space is covered with moving boxes - clothes and journals seemed to take up the rest. Taking a seat at the breakfast bar my eyes scan the kitchen – used coffee cups scatter the worktop, a half eaten bowl of cereal – obviously several days old abandoned next to the sink. My hands start to itch – it would be weird right…washing your dates dishes would be odd…how about just soaking them? No, too weird.

"So…err how long have you lived here exactly?"

I hope my voice doesn't give away what I'm thinking, who knew this amazing, beautiful, well put together, meticulous surgeon was a…slob! Not that it puts me off, if anything its endearing, something I will never admit to Christina – Arizona's not perfect and it sits well with me. Maybe if she's not perfect she can put up with my slightly more serious imperfections. I'm over thinking, jumping ahead - I should stop that, just enjoy what I have now – a date with someone way out of my league.

She emerges from the bathroom looking stunning, her blonde hair bouncing with every step, shapely legs covered in black, skinny denim – I get as far as her hips before I realize she's talking. Uh oh - good date etiquette, listen to what she's saying, her lips are moving but my brain isn't working fast enough.

"….3 months, sorry it's such a mess – I've been so busy with work and…"

Oh shit…busted! I really need to get a hold of myself, it's only our forth date and I'm fairly certain she thinks I have the attention span of one of her patients. She shoots me a dimple popping smile and I melt, I think I've literally just turned to goo on her hardwood floor – what kind of badass ortho rockstar am I?!

"Shall we go?"

I have to turn to look at her now; she's standing by the door with her coat on.

"Yeah, my car is parked just down the block"

I stand and walk toward the door, just as I'm about to cross the threshold she steps in front of me – I can feel my heart quicken and hope the effect she has on me isn't too apparent. Raising on her tip toes she gently presses her lips to mine, her lip gloss fruity and sticky against my own, when she pulls back my tongue instinctively swipes it away, eager to taste more of Arizona Robbins. I look back into her apartment – taking one last look at the chaos inside, pleased of the reminder that she's not perfect and perhaps I am good enough.


	3. bar confessions

My head is spinning, I'm fairly certain she's trying to get my drunk. Yup she definitely is, there is that mischievous glint in her eye that I'm learning to recognize. She hands me my forth tequila shot of the evening - I'm sure I grimace as I throw it back – ugh tequila is so not my drink. I have an early shift tomorrow, so this should really be my last one but she's already signaled the bartender to fetch another round. Tonight's date was unexpected – I was lounging on the the sofa, eating my weight in lucky charms, watching some tragic lifetime movie when she'd called to say she was in the neighborhood and if I wanted to meet her for a drink. Leaving me no time to change, I feel kind of under-dressed in my jeans and white tee, especially when Callie is all kinds of WOW – in black skinny jeans and a cleavage friendly green shirt. I can't take my eyes off her and in my inebriated state I'm not been very coy about it either. At least I'm keeping my limbs in check – I've been known to get a little handsy after a few drinks and since we haven't even gone so far as a over the clothes grope yet I'm not sure how my drunken advances would be received.

She hasn't spoken in a while and I can feel her eyes on me, she told me earlier she wanted to talk to me about something – as curious as I am; we're getting to a stage where every silence isn't followed by awkward glances around the room to look for a conversation topic, so I can wait until she's ready.

"_The reason I was in your neighborhood tonight is that I was having dinner with my father" _

She looks worried, why should she be worried about having dinner with her father? Should I be worried that she's worried?

"_Oh....that's nice"_ Smooth Arizona, real smooth...

"_He's coming to the hospital tomorrow to have lunch before his flight back to Miami"_

Okay, she's still not telling me something, the worried look hasn't left her face. AGH! Does she want me to meet her father? No, its way to soon – but she did get married in Vegas...

My mental debate must of reached my face because she's looking at me curiously.

"_He doesn't know about me...about us...about me dating women" _

THANK GOD, I mean parents love me, I'm Arizona Robbins – I'm awesome, but normally the parent meeting doesn't occur until we've seen each other naked – that's Calliope naked, not her father...ugh what is wrong with me.

"_Calliope – its okay, I understand if your not ready" _

I can see the relief wash over her face, only to be quickly replaced by a new wave of anxiety. Waving to the bartender I order a fresh round of drinks – to hell with my early start if this is any worse than the prospect of meeting Mr Torres I need alcohol.

"_There's something else..."_ I only quizzically raise an eyebrow and take a long swig of my beer, I mean REALLY what else can there be...

"_I'm rich. Like not Paris Hilton rich or anything but I have a trust fund -"_

"_Woah, Calliope! Its okay, I already know"_

"_What? How could you know? Who told you? Was it Mark – that manwhore promised me -"_

"_No one told me, they didn't have to" _

She's so cute when she's confused, her lips form an adorable pout and she squints her eyes inquisitively in a way that makes her sexy as hell.

"_Your a resident and your purse looks like it cost more than your paycheck, you drive a super hot car and your always trying the pick up the check -"_

Before I have a chance to finish my sentence her lips are on mine, she tastes of tequila and lime – before I have a chance to fully reciprocate her lips are gone. I still recovering when I hear her laugh, that deep hearty chuckle that I'm beginning to love - I must look like a teenager after their first kiss – eye's closed, mouth agape.

"_I've wanted to do that since we got here" _

Her voice is low and throaty, she's leaning so close to me I can feel her hot breath on my face.

"_Me too -" _

This time I lean forward and close the gap – I'm pleased its almost closing and the bar is pretty much deserted because we're probably putting on quite a show. Pulling back I see something new in her eyes, something I've not seen before but its certainly welcomed – lust. She now has a hold of my hand and I'm been dragged from the bar, look back only too see a pile cash and a smug looking bartender.

We're walking at quite a pace toward my apartment a couple of blocks away. I've been waiting for the moment for a few weeks but I have this unease in the pit of my stomach. I'm about to do something I know I'm going to regret – well for the next few hours anyway but in the long term its for the best.

"_Calliope – we need to stop" _

And she does, stop. Spinning around with a raised eyebrow that quickly fades to a hurt look. The pouring rain has her soaked, damp hair framing her face, raindrops gathering at the ends – she looks mesmerizing, making what I'm about to do even harder.

"_We should stop – wait I mean, this should be special – not a drunken fumble before a day with your father. I don't want to be a mistake to you Calliope"_

The hunger has gone from her eyes now, only to be replaced by surprise perhaps...

"_Your right, we should wait – on one condition"_

What? Conditions, I'm turning down sex and she's setting conditions?! I'm trying to be a "gentlemen" here.

"_More" _she leans forward bringing our lips together again, quickly pulling back _"kissing"_ before she kissing me a little deeper.

"_I'll keep that in mind" _I murmur as we pull apart, I will be more than happy to keep up my end of the bargain.


	4. French food New Version

_**10am**_

I'm feeling pretty good about myself right now – yup I definitely did good. It must be written all over my face because a couple of the nurses are looking at my strangely. Well I do look a little out of place in orthopedics with their harsh color schemes and serious expressions.

"Can I help you Doctor?"

I can't help but jump a little as one of the nurses bring me out of my thoughts. She's peering at me curiously, her lips forming a hard line instead of the smiles that I'm usually greeted with by the PEDS nurses.

"I'm just waiting on Cal...Dr. Torres, I have a chart I want her to take a look at"

Smooth Arizona, real smooth. A couple of the nurses snigger and nudge each other. Wait, are they laughing at me? It's not until I thrust my hands into my pockets defiantly that I realize I don't have a chart in my hand...shoot!

"Okayyyy...I can have her paged if you like, she was paged to neurology..."

As if on cue the elevator doors ping open and out steps Calliope she looks tired but beautiful. As soon as she sees me her face lights up as she flashes me her megawatt smile. It might sound really cheesy but when she looks at me like that it makes me knees weak and although it might be too soon for me to be thinking like this I hope that feeling never goes away.

"Dr. Robbins are you causing trouble for my nurses?"

I can tell she's joking by the playful tone of her voice but it does nothing to stop my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Dr. Torres - Mr. Jackson in room 214 wanted to speak with you , the discharge papers for Mrs. Davis are ready for you to sign, your 12:30 hip replacement has been moved back til 3 and Dr. Robbins here wants you to review a chart"

I notice some of the nurses share a smirk, I am a constant source of amusement to these people? I am Arizona Robbins, I am freaking awesome! I came here for a reason and I will complete my mission.

"Ah yes, may I speak with you privately?"

I grab her arm and drag her down the corridor and out of sight.

"Calliope – would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

I know I seem really lame right now but I know Calliope needs this, even if she didn't ask, I need to treat her like a princess. Besides I have plans for tonight, we are well over due our official third date, not counting lunches, or on-call room make out sessions or comforting her after too much red wine and the heartbreak of losing her family becomes too much.

"What's with the formality...oohh"

I really need to work on my face not been so expressive, she can read me like a book - if the quirk of her eyebrow is anything to go by and for the second time in our brief encounter I feel my skin blush. Rocking back on my heels, I give her a slight nudge with my elbow and reassuring smile.

"Sooooo is that a yes?"

"No"

Wait - this was not how this was supposed to go. Getting a table at this place is nearly impossible, I was only able to score a reservation because of my super surgeon skills – well not quite but the parents of a young girl I successfully operated on this morning are determined to not to leave her bedside so offered their reservation to me rather than it going to waste. I've been looking for somewhere amazing to take Calliope on a date, granted over-priced French food wasn't my thing but Callie grew up with money, all her life she's been accustomed to the finer things in life and I have this need to give her everything her heart desires.

"I mean I do want to bu.."

She's fidgeting with bottom of her scrub top, does that mean anything? Should I be concerned? No – I'm sure she's just nervous about the implications of this date – of "our night".

"Super – the reservations at 7 so I'll pick you up at 6"

I'm not the manipulative sort but I'm well aware that flashing my dimples and batting my eyelashes can get me a long way. I'm half way down the corridor when I hear her.

"Erm- Arizona...where are we going?"

Hmm to tell or not to tell..

"It's pretty fancy so dress up – I'm sure you'll look stunning in anything you wear Calliope"

_**10pm**_

My fingers clutch the wheel and I can't help but give her a long sideways glance. She looks stunning in her form fitting black dress, just looking at her makes me melt. Something's isn't right, I can see the gears turning in her head – she'd barely spoken to me since we'd arrived at the restaurant. I keep replaying the evening up until the moment her face twisted slightly, the atmosphere darkened and the flirty, witty banter I'd come to expect ceased. Maybe being at a fancy, romantic restaurant made her realize that dating a woman wasn't what she wanted – Sure I'd noticed the lingering looks, the not-quite polite whispers from strangers, but this was all new to Calliope. What if instead of further establishing a connection between myself and Calliope, I've only succeeded in pushing her back toward men?

As I pull up outside her apartment building I really don't know what to do. Sex is surely out of the equation…right?

"Thanks"

I know it's almost comical how quickly my head snaps up and I meet her gaze, it's the first time she's spoken the whole car ride. Just as the familiar sizzle I've become increasing excited about grows between us she looks away and clumsily begins to loosen her seatbelt. Ever the "gentlemen" I scramble to get out of the car to open her door. I feel my chances of a perfect end to the evening slipping away as she clambers out of the car, the whole time refusing to look up at me.

"I'm pretty tired, so…"

I'm not stupid, I know I'm getting the brush off and my stomach sinks as I'm certain this isn't about first time nerves.

"oh okay…Goodnight Calliope"

I know I must looks pretty pathetic as she walks away; she turns and offers me a sad smile and a flicker of something else. It's enough though, enough for me to keep fighting, for me to crave her more.

No, Arizona Robbins won't give this one up without a fight.


	5. prelude to pizza

Why am I nervous? I've done this before, a couple of times, sure the first time was terrible but the second was great and I've had plenty of sex with guys, not that I'm some kind of whore but a healthy amount...oh god why are my hands so sweaty this is going to totally gross her out...

"Is everything alright Calliope?"

I'm too busy with my internal monologue to realize she's giving me her patent Arizona stare, I love it and hate it all at the same time – like she can tell everything I'm thinking, which right now is not a good thing. I really need to get a hold of myself.

"Yes!" Oh jeez...

"I mean I'm great just tired, stressful day you know, dead kids, adulterous ex-husbands dying mistress getting married"

I REALLY need to stop with this rambling.

"I can go if you'd like to get some sleep" She looks really disappointed., why is she looking disappointed...wait, go home?

"No! No sleep"

Okay, so I've stopped the babbling but this isn't any better.

"I'm sorry, I want you to stay, I'm just a little nervous I guess, I mean I'm a newborn right?"

Could I be anymore pathetic? Pull yourself together Torres! I'm meant to be a badass ortho rockstar, a sexual superstar, I will rock her world...maybe. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions and she doesn't want to have sex with me, although I'm pretty sure she does, just five minutes ago she was practically salivating like a St. Bernard while staring not so subtly at my chest.

She's looking at me like she's trying to decide something, her lips look all pouty and delicious, all of her looks delicious actually. It's the first time I've seen her straighten her hair and I love the way falls onto her shoulders. Is that weird? I've always been a sucker for a guy with nice shoulders and it seems like that kink was transferred to women. I allow my graze to travel down her body, and I feel the familiar stirrings of arousal sneaking though my anxiety.

I should start paying more attention to her because while I've been checking her out, she's put her wine glass down and moved so she's standing right in front of me and reaching for my hands, that I've unconsciously being ringing ever since we got back to my apartment. I can only pray she doesn't notice my sweaty palms...

"It's okay to be nervous Calliope, I'm nervous too"

What's she got to be nervous about? She's like a super lesbian, I bet she's been with loads of woman- hopefully not exceeding the healthy amount. Why am I thinking about this? Its certainly not helping the situation. Anyway I bet she never had to go to her Mark Sloan for lady sex advice.

I can taste her strawberry lip gloss mixing with my black cherry and her tongue swipes across my lips quickly before retreating. She drops my hand from hers and uses her now free hand to stroke my cheek, this of course leaves me with free hands which seem to have a confidence my brain doesn't possess as they trail down her back, before grabbing her ass and pulling her into me. I'm so pleased she left her heels on, since I no longer have a height advantage her breasts press against my own. This does nothing to slow my racing heart, if anything my body feels like its throbbing, I can feel my pulse from my fingers to the tips of my toes. Her hand has made its way from my face and is now caressing my side and lightly cupping my breast.

I've got my eyes closed so I'm a little disorientated from the total loss of contact as she suddenly she pulls away from me. Unfortunately that means I can do little to help as her heel slips on the edge of the rug and she's falling backwards. In an attempt to stop her fall I reach out to grab her, only to be caught in her backward momentum and very ungracefully fall on top of her. I open my eyes, only to be greeted with her delicious cleavage, made all the more pleasing by her heaving chest and gentle flush that has covered the ivory skin. Begrudgingly I lift my head from her chest and study her face.

"I heard someone out in the hallway, I thought it might have been Christina coming home"

I think I understand half of what she just said, she said it so fast. At least now we seem to be on equal footing, I'm less nervous and she's had some of her confidence literally knocked out of her.

"Oh...you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

As I attempt to roll off her as gracefully as I can and on to the floor beside her we briefly make eye contract and before I can help myself I burst out laughing, I've got to admit its kind of awkward and inappropriate but I can't seem to help myself, but what's sex without laughter right? As I look back across at Arizona it seems like she's loosing a battle with giggles as well.

"You didn't hurt me Calliope, I'm just a little disappointed that I couldn't turn klutzy into sexy"

She flashes me one of her trademark dimpled smiles and throws in a wink for good measure. The simple gesture makes my heart swell and I feel warmth radiate throughout me. I can't help but to grin back at her like an idiot.

"You know, you've got nothing to worry about. Besides I'm a great teacher and a firm believer in practice makes perfect"

So for the first time tonight I ignore my self-doubt and crazy insecurity and pull her down to me, because she's right, practice does make perfect and I am a perfectionist.


	6. solider of love

Calliope is stretched out across the sofa, her head resting on my lap, drawing small circles on my knees. Even in yoga pants and a faded University of Florida tee she looks stunning, the sadness of the past week is still present on her face, with red rimmed eyes and matching smeared make-up. I wish I could protect her from the hurt and help her focus on the happy, but I know myself that avoidance isn't healthy, especially with someone like Calliope who wears her heart on her sleeve and emotions like a badge of honor.

"Why didn't you join the army?"

I've been so wrapped up in my Calliope cocoon that the question appears to come from nowhere, but its entirely likely that I've missed the opener to the question while I was distracted by the smell of her hair and the swell of her breasts. It's date night but its also the day of Callie's ex-husbands funeral. I feel like a terrible girlfriend for not going and supporting her, but I didn't really know George, not even in passing. I told her I felt like it were my duty to hold down the fort so those that did know him could attend; I haven't been to a funeral since Sam and I'm not sure I could be the pillar of strength Callie needed – not today.

"What?"

I didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. I notice her flinch a little bit, catching my eye before quickly focusing back on the TV.

"I mean, it seems like a family tradition, you know – your grandfather, your dad, your brother...so why didn't you?"

I debate giving her a lame half truth followed by a quick change in subject but as the words begin to form in my mouth I stop myself. A few weeks ago over dinner, she told me that for every ten facts she told me about herself she got one about me in return; but instead of being angry and quite rightly upset, she told me she treasured it, because everything I told her was special, that she got to have a piece of me. Since that dinner I've being trying to make more of an effort to "let her in", and as part of that effort I feel like I owe her this.

"Growing up I love it, I loved living on the base, I loved the routine, the uniforms, the bravado, the way even though we moved every 18 months we were welcomed with open arms because we were all part of this big family"

She's rolled onto her back now, staring at me with those big brown eyes. I stop raking my fingers though her hair and reach for her hand.

"It was always part of the plan for me to sign up, I even wanted to join straight from high school. Then when I was around 15 my mother gained a little weight after some outpatients surgery, I can't even remember what it was now, what I can remember, was her buying a home exercise video "_Cindy Crawford: Shape Your Body", _you know, the slightly dangerous one"

She squirms and I can tell trying to hold in a laugh, which she fails to do completely when I catch her eye. I feel myself flush, embarrassment tinting my cheeks, I don't mind her laughter, its the first genuine smile I've seen all week and it makes my heart swell and lets me know I should continue.

"Hey! You laugh but that video changed my life. I used to watch that video everyday with with Sam, mom thought it was sweet that we were so dedicated to helping her get back in shape"

She's practically rolling around on top of me now laughing, almost hyperventilating trying to stop. Lifting herself up, so she's straddling me, she gently kisses me, its barely a whisper but enough to make me tingle right down to my toes.

"As entertaining as it is learning what a pervert you were as a teenager what does it have to do with you not joining the army?

"I was not a pervert!"

She slowly raises her eyebrow and smirks at me. Okay, so I was a bit of a pervert as a teenager, but what teenagers aren't.

"When I told my dad I was a lesbian, in the same breath I told him I was still planning on carrying out my duty, that I was strong enough to honor my country before myself. He forbid me, told me he didn't spend a lifetime fighting to ensure our country's freedom, only for his daughter to forgo hers"

Even now I feel the familiar sting of disappointment, not only of my own future being taken away, the feeling that I'd let down my family.

"Do you ever regret it?"

She's playing with my hair, trying to tame my unruly curls, her fingers tracing my face. It feels like we're the only people in the world.

"When Sam died, I was about to give up my life and go. The guilt of having all this training and good men dying because of lack of doctors was destroying me"

I'm blinking back tears, I don't want Calliope to see me like this. I try to look at anything but her, but her voice draws me back to her.

"Why didn't you?"

"My mom could sense what I was up to, she's always had that ability, aside from the Shape your Body incident. She made a special trip to Baltimore to see me, she's never traveled out of town without my father before, that's how big a deal this was. Anyway, she comes to see me and begs me not to go, crying that she's already lost enough for this country, to this war. That there is more than one way to serve and be honorable without getting myself killed"

We sit in silence for what seems like an eternity. I can feel the tears running freely down my face now. I'm trying my best to regain my composure, this isn't the time for me to be weak, Callie needs me.

"I'm sorry about your brother Arizona"

Before I can formulate a response she turns back to the TV, resuming her previous position, almost as if she knows that although I've just shared a huge part of myself, I'm not quite ready to show her this part, the full extent of my grief, my pain. As I feel the small circles begin once again I realize, that right now, in this moment, is the most at home and at peace I've felt since the Cindy Crawford days.


End file.
